Love Endures Beyond Death
by Turner Child
Summary: As Will sets off as catain of the Flying Dutchmen, his father has been having strange dreams about his wife, but when Calypso sends Bill on a journey he finds someone who he thought had died many years ago.Will she hate him or forgive him for what he did?
1. Prologue

**I do not own pirates of the caribbean**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_A soft, gentle wind blew in Bootstrap Bill Turner's face. It was a beautiful day to be at sea. The sun was shining, it was absolutely peaceful. It was quiet. Too quiet._

_The weather began to change from this serene weather to a storm. The young man held onto the the railing, determined to stay on the ship._

_"Why did you leave me? Why did you leave us? We are you family! Why?" Her voice yelled._

...

Bootstrap Bill Turner awoke with sweat all over his body. He put a shirt on and walked on the deck of the_ Flying Dutchmen_. He let out a deep breath as he put his hands on the wheel.

"Dad, are you all right?" His son Will asked. The young sea captain had heard his father walking on the deck and was worried about him.

"I am fine, son. Go back to bed. You need your sleep."

The captain of the ship laughed then stopped. "All right, Mr. Turner. I believe I can trust you at the wheel then."

"Aye, Captain Turner, you can." The two men laughed at their joke.

Will headed back to his cabin. "Are you sure you are all right?" The young man asked againg before entering his chamber.

"I am fine, son. Now go rest. You need it. WE will probably have a busy day tomorrow."

The captain sighed and went to his room. His father was right he did need his sleep. Tomorrow they would be harvesting more souls to either join the ship or help them pass on. That was the destiny of the ship. The curse was once every ten years to be at shore for the captain. If the captain disobied he would be punished by Calypso, the sea goddess.

Bootstrap sighed as he breathed in the wind. He didn't know why, but he felt like there was a new adventure beyond the horizon.

* * *

**So what do you think? I am new o fanfiction and this is my first potc story. Please review. I am very interested to hear what you readers think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own pirates of the caribbean**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Remind me again WHY we have to give_ him _the choice," Will Turner said to his dad the next day.

The older Turner sighed. "You don't want to end up like Jones or worse do you?"

"You right." He turned to the passenger that they had rescued. "So, Beckett would you rather join the ship or leave?"

The man who once owned the East India Trading Company looked up deep in thought. "I would rather leave. You would allow your crew to taunt me," he replied disdainfully.

Will gave a small smile. _Praise the Lord! He wants to leave!_ He thought happily. He stared at Beckett. "As you wish. I will escort you to the other side. Master Turner, take care of the ship while I am gone."

"Aye, Captain," his father replied.

Will stepped into one of the longboats with Beckett. The young man began to row the boat in silence.

Beckett stared at the captain. He felt very dizzy all of a sudden. He fell into the water and he couldn't get out.

The captain of the _Flying Dutchmen_ tried to help, but before he could do anything Calypso appeared with a sly smile on her face.

* * *

**Oh I have left you all at a cliffe. Please reveiw I would like to hear what you readers think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! It has been years since I have updated! I am so sorry for keeping you readers waiting so long! I actually forgot about this story! Can you please forgive me for keeping you waiting so long? I will make it up to you I promise! In fact, I will try to complete this soon. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas of what you want to happen next, let me know.**

**Chapter Two**

Will Turner gulped at the sight of Calypso standing before him. He hoped she was not here to punish him. He had not done anything wrong. At least, as far as he knew he had not. She had told him to leave Beckett where he was and to come back to the _Flying Dutchmen _because the crew and she had to have a meeting. His father came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Will smiled.

Ten minutes later, the crew and the souls that they had recently been brought aboard the _Dutchmen _gathered in a circle around the sea goddess. Each man had the same facial expression on his face. _Fear._

Calypso did not speak for several minutes. She knew the crew was afraid of her, which was a good thing, in her opinion. This would allow her to get what needed to be done much easier. She cleared her throat and began to speak. She told them the duties that were required by each man of the ship, and how to do it. She also answered the questions that some of the men had about their duties.

Once she was done speaking, she dismissed the crew to do their duties. The men left rather quickly not wanting to anger the sea goddess. A small smile crept on her face as she saw the captain and first mate helping the crew with their duties. They were so kind to each individual. She was very proud of them with great reason. Of course, that reason was a secret –_her secret_- which was the real reason why she was here. To give one person on this ship another chance. A chance that he deserved because of who he was. He could not change the past, but he could brighten his future if he did one thing. He would have to face a difficult trial. It would most likely be the more challenging trial he would ever face, but if he passed it….. he would be so happy!

"Bootstrap Bill Turner," she said in a very powerful, commanding voice. "I need to speak with you….Alone!" She emphasized as she saw Will following him.

Father and son looked at each other confused. The elder Turner walked toward the sea goddess. Confusion was written all over his face.

Calypso smiled at him and took his hand. A flash of lightning appeared where they stood then they both disappeared. Leaving a man in their place; a man that Will had hoped to never _ever _see again. The man who was the reason why Will was captain of the _Flying Dutchman _in the first place. The man that Will, though he would never admit it, was afraid of. In the place of Calypso and his father, was Davy Jones and he looked…..happy.

If Bootstrap had not been confused before, was confused now more than ever. Calypso had taken him from his son, and to the hut where they had first met. It was where Jack had introduced her as Tia Dalma. He gulped. He had no idea why he was here, or what she wanted. She had gone in the back of the hut moments before to show him something.

Calypso looked through her shelves very carefully. She grabbed the items that she needed and began to walk back to Bootstrap Bill Turner. She paused and examined him. He was the same as he was the first time she had met him: Fearful but willing to overcome his fear. That was a good thing. He was going to need that where he was going.

"I am giving you de chance, William Turner, to redeem a wrong," she said.

The man did not say anything. He just looked confused. "What wrong?" He asked.

She did not answer his question. She motioned for him to sit down on a chair which he did. Calypso then sat across from him. "You feel guilty about not being dere for your wife when she died," she explained. "De past cannot be changed, but dere is a way you can be 'ith her if you can rescue her."

"How…" Bootstrap began.

Calypso ignore him and continued to speak. "You must journey to World's end to make de wrong right," she said. She gave him a map.

The black haired man took it and began to look at it. "Why are you doing this? What is the catch?" He questioned.

"Dere is no catch. A mother can do things for her son, can she not?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Captain William Turner stared at Davy Jones. He rubbed his hands through his brown hair. "You mean to tell me that Calypso is replacing my father with _you_?" He asked.

Davy Jones nodded. The previous captain of the _Flying Dutchmen _explained to him that Calypso needed Bootstrap for something and that she had forced Davy to work back on the _Dutchmen._

A sigh escaped from Will's mouth. It was bad enough that he had to be separated from his beautiful wife and love, Elizabeth, for ten years. Now, instead of working alongside with his father that he still trying to know, he had to work with Davy Jones! The man who had caused him to become captain of the ship because he had killed him! Will could feel his anger longing to get out of control. He wanted to get off the cursed ship so badly, but he knew better than to anger Calypso.

Davy Jones studied the young man before him. There were so many emotions that were running across the _Flying Duthmen's _new captain's face. Emotions that the old captain recognized that had been in himself when he commanded the cursed ship. Emotions that he had displayed toward the crew openly with no mercy or compassion. Emotions that had caused him to do things that had angered Calypso. He started to pity the young Turner; if Will did not learn how to control his emotions he would end up like him. It was at that moment when Davy Jones promised himself that he would not allow that to happen. He knew what the ship could do to everyone if the captain started to step out of line.

_**SHOCK! **_It was the one word that Bootstrap Bill Turner could use to describe the emotion that he was feeling at the moment. He was Calypso's son. The sea goddess had disguised herself at one point in her life and married Jonathan Turner, his father, then 'died' when she gave birth to him. He was not sure what to say or what to ask. The only thing he knew was he wanted to get Arabella Smith Turner, his wife, back from Davy Jones Locker.

That was why he was in the position he was in now. Listening to Captain Jack Sparrow sing _A Pirate's Life for Me _on a dingy that Jack had named the _M.B.P. _or the _Miniature Black Pearl. _Apparently, Jack had gotten drunk at Tortuga a few days earlier and Barbossa had stolen the _Black Pearl_. Bootstrap shook his head that was very typical of those them. It was almost like a game between the two of them. It was almost humorous.

"So the Locker, eh?" Jack questioned he adjusted the single sail to the _Miniature Black Pearl._ His dark brown eyes scanned the horizon.

"Aye," Bootstrap Bill replied.

"I'm not looking forward goin' there, mate," said Jack.

The blue eyed man agreed. He did not want to go there either, but he knew he had to go there. It was the only way to get Arabella!

Poor Jack had no choice but to help Bill get to the Locker. He had the map to get into the Locker. Bill had the map that lead to Arabella. Calypso had appeared to Jack moments before and told him to help Bill or else. Jack did not know what 'or else' meant, but he knew it would be extremely foolish to disobey the sea goddess. He had experienced her wrath once when she trapped in her human form and that was scary enough. He did not want to experience her anger in her sea goddess form that had to be a million times worst.

Jack took a sip of rum and handed the bottle to Bill. Bill took a sip of it too. "Once we get to Singapore, we can get another boat and be on our way to the Locker." The previous captain of the Peal said.

"Jack-"Bootstrap warned giving him a glare. Last time Jack had said he was going to do something for him. He never did it.

"Look, mate, we are never going to make it out of the Locker alive if don't get a bigger boat," explained Jack.

The older Turner sighed. Jack was right unfortunately. They were just going to steal a ship like they used to do in the old days. What was the worst that could happen?

The sound of a prison cell door shutting was the answer to his question several hours later. He let out deep sigh. He just had to trip over his bootstrap that was the reason for his nick name! He sat down in the dirt. Jack would come for him. He hoped.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The sound of cannons firing made scared Bootstrap Bill Turner from his sleep. His pale blue eyes scanned the prison cell he was in. _Why is the sou-_

Bill jumped away from where he was immediately before he could finish his thoughts. He lowered himself to the ground and covered his face from the cannon ball that had been heading toward his cell. He picked himself up from the ground and coughed from the debris that was around him.

Once again, he looked around the cell but this time for a way to escape. A huge grin crept on his face as he saw the back wall of his prison cell and the door to his cell had been blown off.

Moving as quickly as he could, he ran through the door and grabbed his weapons. They had been hanging down from a hook not far from his cell. He then went back to his cell, escaping through the back way of his cells. He put his weapons back in there proper on him as he ran toward the water that was a few feet away from his cell. He jumped into the water and swam toward a large ship that was close to him. He then climbed the ladder to get up the ship.

As soon as he reached the deck, he was completely out of breath. Panting, he looked at the face of Captain Jack Sparrow and smiled at his friend. The captain smiled back. "Come on, Bill, let's go get Arabella," He said.

Bill looked at him and nodded. The two men had a mission to do, and they were going to complete it. No matter what it took!

_I HATE- No I LOATHE- waterfalls!_ Bill thought as he made his way across the desert of Davy Jones' Locker by himself. Jack had stayed on the beach because Calypso said Bill had needed to find Arabella alone, once he got there. He looked at the map and sighed. He had a long way to go before he would be able to get to his wife.

Two hours later, Bill threw down the map that Calypso had given him. He would never be able to find Arabella. He would never be able to apologize for leaving her and Will to go pirating. He would never get to hold her or kiss her like he used to.

He slumped to the ground. He bent his knees, like he had done as a child, and pulled them to his chest. Tears filled his eyes and desperation filled his soul. He wished, once more like he had done for years, that he had not abandoned his family. He had missed his one and only child grow up. He did not even see his wife when she had died. He had been in love with the sea more at that time than he had been with Arabella. He had been such a foolish young man!

Mentally kicking himself, Bootstrap picked up the map then brushed the sand off his pants. Sitting down to cry, mope, and feel sorry for himself was not going to solve anything. It never had and never would. In fact, it typically made a situation worse. He coughed and walked forward. The place that Arabella was at was the land of fears. He going to need to be happy and brave if was going to be able to get her out.

Taking a deep breath, he marched forward.

**So what do you readers think of the story so far? Please review and let me know.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five **

The sound of yelling and banging in the Captain's room kept Davy Jones from fully falling asleep. He jumped at the loud sounds. He opened the door. His blue eyes scanned the room. It was a complete mess! Furniture had been thrown; some had been kicked to damage beyond repair.

Will was seated on the floor. His back was against the wall. He had his head tucked in between his knees like a child. He did not seem to notice that there was anyone in the room. He just sat there- uncaring and depressed.

Davy Jones stared at the young captain. He really looked at the young captain. Will had tears streaming down his face. For a breath second, the previous captain of the _Flying Dutchmen _felt pity for the _Dutchmen's _new captain. _He would not even be on this ship if I had killed him, _he thought. He took a step toward Will. He was going to have to have a long talk with the young man.

The older man looked up, thinking. What was he supposed to say? Will was furious at him. He hated Jones for separating him from Elizabeth. He did not want to anger the captain at all. In fact, he wanted to help him. The question was how could he help a man who was going to end up like him if he did not keep his emotions in line.

Hearing footsteps near him, Will looked up. Tears were falling down his face. He wiped his eyes quickly, sent a murderous glare to Jones, and then he stormed out of the room with a huff. He slammed the door behind him when he left. The slamming seemed to echo around the entire ship.

Davy Jones let out a deep aggravated sigh. His glanced down at the floor. His blue eyes widened as he saw a small part of the floor turn from a beautiful brown to a familiar sea green. Immediately, he left the captain's room and ran to look for Will. He was going to have to have that talk with him NOW, or Will would lose everything that he ever loved.

Will stared at the ocean from his position at the wheel. He fingered his hands through his brown hair. He closed his brown eyes and took several deep breaths; breathing in and out. Every time he went to control the wheel, he wanted to turn the _Flying Dutchmen_ to the Land of the Living. He missed Elizabeth so much! He wanted to see her so badly, to hold her in his arm again, to talk to her, to…..

"Get away from the wheel, Will," a voice said behind him interrupting his dangerous tempting thoughts.

The young captain turned around. He was standing face to face with Davy Jones. Will narrowed his eyes and glared. Jones mirrored his expression.

"Leave me alone," the _Dutchmen's_ new captain said sternly and angrily.

"I am not leaving until we talk," Davy Jones replied. "There is something that you need to know about this ship."

Will was about to threaten him, when Jones suddenly grabbed his hand and pushed him to his room. This earned curious stares from the entire crew.

"Back to work!" Will yelled before he was pushed inside the by his enemy.

Davy Jones pushed him against the wall and pinned him. Will tried to fight him off, but Jones was much stronger and taller than he was.

"Let me go!" He said angrily.

"Not until you calm down and listen to me!" replied Davy as he tightened his grip.

After several minutes, he felt Will's body relax. "Now," he said as he moved Will away from the wall and put his arms behind him, "you have to control your temper. Look at the floor."

The young captain did as he said. There was a part of the floor that was no longer brown, but a familiar blue green. Confusion was written all over face. He was about to speak, but Davy Jones spoke instead.

"Do not speak just listen. Calypso put a curse on this ship when I became the captain. The ship is partly run on your emotions. When I left Calypso for the first time, I was like you. Tempted to go back constantly, but I could handle not doing it. At the end of my service, which you know is ten years, I went to go see her for the first time on our island. She was not there. I was so angry because at the end of the ten years, the curse was supposed to be broken if she was there and had stayed faithful. She did neither, that was why I cut my heart out and trapped her in her human form."

"T-t-the curse can be lifted?" Will asked in surprise.

"If the two of you are faithful to each other and she is waiting for you then yes."

Will smiled. There was hope! He and Elizabeth could be together forever! He could be free from the _Flying Dutchmen_! He and Elizabeth would have their happy ever after!

Mist swarmed around Bootstrap Bill Turner like an annoying gnat, clouding his vision almost completely as he entered into the valley of fears. He blinked several times before his vision cleared entirely. He let out sigh then he coughed. He put his hand over his eyes to prevent the sudden sun light that could possibly damage his eyes.

"Bill?" A female voice questioned behind him.

The black haired man turned around. His pale blue eyes widened as he saw who was behind him. It was Arabella. She was alive. She was okay. She was angry. Her sword was drawn out ready to attack- to attack- _him_.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Bootstrap Bill blocked the sword that nearly cut off his head. He jumped back as Arabella tried to stick her sword in his stomach. The black haired man let out a deep breath. She nearly killed him! He could feel tears wanting to run down his face. He knew Arabella was angry at him. He had hurt her so terribly when he left.

She hated him! She wanted nothing to do with him! She wanted to stay where she was at! This was his worst fear!

Something inside Bootstrap's brain snapped. He was still in the valley of fears! This was his worst fear, he realized.

The Arabella in front of him disappeared. He smiled and walked forward. He was going to find his wife –his _real _wife- this time and bring her home.

Not long afterward, he finally found her! She was sitting on the sand, her eyes closed. She looked so lonely….so sad.

He walked to her and sat down beside her. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

Arabella looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw her husband. "Bill, is that really you?"

"It's me," he told her gently. He put his hand on top of hers and smiled. "Let's go home."

He helped her up and together they went out of the Davy Jones' Locker together.

Tens years later, Will was set free by Elizabeth. Bootstrap and Arabella lived near them and James Norrington became the captain of the _Flying Dutchmen_. Of course, that is another story.

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I am sorry that this story is so short. I am going to write my first crossover story and it will be last story on fanfiction.**


End file.
